Luigi's Mansion 4: Haunted Dreams
Luigi's Mansion 4: Haunted Dreams is the fourth installment for ''Luigi's Mansion'' series, the third game to be released on the Wii, and the first game to have a genre based on platforming. Story In this game, the plot begins with Peach sending a letter to Luigi to come to the Mushroom Museum because Peach has made a cake for him. He goes into his van and drives to the museum. He parked next to the mansion and came just in time, only to find out that the Mushroom Museum was turned into a haunted mansion, again. Luigi then goes inside the mansion to explore what happens and found out that there were multiple doors together. Suddenly, two familiar voices, which were Bowser and King Boo, said that if Luigi does not leave the mansion, he will meet their doom. They claimed that they kidnapped the princess and stole all the Power Stars needed to open the doors and to restore the museum. Luigi, with his weapon, the Poltergust 5000, explores each of the mansions to rescue the Power Stars and stop Bowser and King Boo. After collecting enough Power Stars, Luigi finally meets King Boo and Bowser. The green-hatted plumber manages to defeat the diabolical duo and obtain the last Grand Star. After collecting the star, the whole mansion began to rumble and detonate. The princess is then sent flying from the sky. Luckily, Luigi manages to capture her before she hits the ground. The mansion finally explodes, sending part of its debris at Luigi and Peach. The two of them are knocked unconscious after the explosion. Luigi and the princess regain consciousness and found out that the haunted mansion has been restored back to the Mushroom Museum. Peach rewards him by kissing him on the nose. She then tells her Toads to bake a delicious cake for Luigi. Luigi was about to do so himself, but pauses and looks up in the sky. Immediately, Luigi runs right into the castle. The screen views up to the sky, rolling on to the credits. Items *? Block *? Coin *1-Up Mushroom *Bee Mushroom* *Blue Power Star *Brick Block *Coil Mushroom* *Coin *Fire Flower* *Ghost Comb *Golden Shell *Grand Star *Green Coin *Green Shell *Ground Pound Button *Health Mushroom *Ice Flower* *Power Star *Red Shell *Shiny Note *Silver Star *Star *Warp Pipe Note: Items indicated with an asterisk are power-ups. Power-Ups Like in the other Mario games, this game features Power-Ups so that Luigi can receive a new form that can be used to advance through gameplay. Power Stars In this game, there are three different types of Power Stars: The regular Power Stars are found by completing the normal levels. There are 107 Power Stars altogether. The 107th Power Star is found after completing the level "The Museum's Green Coins", which is unlocked after collecting all 120 Power Stars with both Mario and Luigi and defeating the final boss for a second time. The Blue Power Stars are found in some hidden areas of the mansion. Only five of them are in the game. The Blue Stars are needed to access the Blue Garden in the mansion for Luigi to complete secret levels. Lastly, there are Grand Stars. Grand Stars are the largest source of power for the mansion. They restore certain areas of the mansion in order for it to regain its energy. There are a total of 9 Grand Stars in the game. Category:Games